


A Satsuma and a Gun

by Moonrose91



Series: The Many Times People Underestimated Tony and the Consequences of Said Underestimation [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Deaths of Mooks, Gen, This was written back when I couldn't write Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To make good weapons, one must know how to use those weapons. Know how they feel, know what they are meant to do, understand them in the most intimate of ways.</p><p>People like to forget that when they bring up Tony's war mongering days.</p><p>And he always forgets to remind them of that fact.</p><p>And then things like <i>this</i> happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Satsuma and a Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7940.html?thread=15292676) for a prompt on Avenger_Kink.
> 
> It is edited from that, but otherwise exactly the same.

Tony and Natasha are hanging out.   
  
For once, they are not dancing around each other and they were giving this whole 'trust' thing a try again with each other.   
  
However, as Tony pointed out, he never lied to her, and, really, she should be gaining  _his_  trust back, but that was as it was.   
  
The fact that, before they were only being civil (and barely that) to each other when the others were around, and alone they either ignored each other or went at each other's throats, the fact they were sitting quietly in the kitchen (at first) was a huge step up.  
  
The fact that, now, they were having a conversation about the stupidity of some villain is even better. Somehow, someway, they were getting along and Tony actually laughed at something Natasha said when the lights flickered and JARVIS gave a warning before he shut down, an emergency protocol to preserve his memory kicking into gear.   
  
Natasha was immediately standing, dual wielding two pistols and Tony cursed, silently, that he had put his own guns he usually had hidden around up, as his Tower was being invaded by people who would freak if they reached for the cereal and touched a gun.

(Especially Bruce. Tony may have just put them up to keep them away from Bruce. And not because he was scared or anything. No, not at all. That would imply that he _cared_ and he was Tony Stark, and he did not  _care_ about people.)

"Stark, can you bring up a blueprint?" she asked.  
  
"I got one better. We need to head down the right hallway and get into the eighth door on the left," he stated.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Defensable, no windows," Tony answered. She nodded and took point.  
  
Tony let her, considering his entire weapon arsenal was composed of his robe, which really wasn't his, just one that he snatched up the other day where it had been abandoned and whatever might possibly be in the pockets.  
  
It was big on him (unsurprising to him; he and Natasha are the smallest members of the team, in both muscle mass and height), so he had to tie the robe tightly around his waist.  
  
And, since it wasn't his robe (which was in his room), he wasn't carrying his Stark Taser, which he was going to rename the Lewis Special and gift to Darcy (with 15% of the proceeds going to her as well) in the left pocket.  
  
Thinking about how he found it in the Tower, he reached into the pockets hoping to find something and found a...satsuma? "Seriously, who does that?" he questioned, and Natasha hissed at him to be quiet, slamming her arm into his chest to knock him against the wall as they glanced around the corner.  
  
He sighed softly and turned the satsuma around in his hand before pocketing it again.  
  
One never turned down a possible weapon, even if it was a satsuma.  
  
What could he use a satsuma for?  
  
He was rather proud of himself for not squeaking like a fangirl when he was yanked out from hiding and practically being dragged down the hallway by the ex-Russian, not so ex-spy/assassin.  
  
Tony didn't have time to warn her when they were suddenly surrounded, the men who had infiltrated his home, their home, pouring out, guns pointing at the pair.   
  
She hissed out vile curses in Russian, even as she kicked him to the back and began to open fire with her two smaller handguns, with the intent and purpose of protecting him to her last breath.  
  
Like hell, is Tony's only thought on the matter.  
  
A quick calculation later, he throws the satsuma at the man who was going to shoot Natasha.

Or, more specifically, his gun.

It is hit and goes off, taking out three of his guys on the left, because, fuck, they've got semi-automatics and Tony doesn't hesitate to steal her unused gun right on her lower thigh, ignoring her hiss, or snarl, of "Now is not the time Stark!"

The moment the gun is in his hand, he immediately turns and shoots down the last ten on his right, in the head, twisting to take out the joints of those on the left, terrified he was going to take too long, that he's going to lose Natasha (and he doesn't think too long on that, because he doesn't want to know when she became important to him), but Natasha is quick, too far in the "zone" to stop over the fact Tony had just decided that he was going to take freakishly accurate shots with a  _handgun_.  
  
No one is left alive between the pair.

He doesn't even hear the sound of Steve shouting for them, Bruce's voice an echo, and stands while Natasha stares at him likes she's never seen him before.  
  
And she probably hasn't, not like this anyway.  
  
He knows how he looks when he handles a gun, has had JARVIS do a few videos of him, wanting to see why people were a little freaked when they see him in the gun range.  
  
He could probably give Natasha a run for her money in the 'blank face' department, eyes a charged intensity that was deadly.  
  
"Tony, are you all right?" Bruce called and Tony handed Natasha back her gun, which she took once she had finished holstering her two smaller guns.

Only then does he focus on Bruce with a smile, easily letting Bruce start to do a check-over.  
  
"You...gave him a gun?" Steve spluttered out, sounding far more scanadlized then should be allowed.  
  
"Actually, I took it," Tony stated and ducking away from Steve, easily stepping over the bodies, Bruce following him while scolding him about stealing Clint's robe, again, even as Natasha stared at the gun in her hand.  
  
"Natasha, what's wrong?" Steve asked.  
  
"He stopped a man from killing me and had him kill three others with a  _satsuma_  and promptly decided that killing them was a good option. He shot ten, in the head, with a handgun. A big handgun, yes, but a handgun all the same," she stated, Steve's jaw dropping.  
  
Natasha turns the gun over in her hand again and added, "And all because I got cornered and moved to defend him. Defend him with my life, and he knew that. You didn't see his eyes, Rogers, but I did."  
  
Her voice was beautifully soft, but at those words she looked up from the gun and focused entirely up at Steve. "He's a man who has only held a gun for one reason; to kill. He never held a gun to just shoot it in a target range. I am sure, if he ever went, it was only to keep his skills up. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have something to give Tony," Natasha answered as she stepped around him as well, avoiding bodies with the graceful ease of long practice.  
  
She felt sorry for Phil, having to write up the reports on this.  
  
She found Tony and Bruce in the living room, Bruce giving Tony a clean bill of health while Clint whined over the loss of the satsuma. She walked over and placed the gun in Tony's lap.  
  
The man jumped at the weight, but it seemed to be more for the sake of the mask than true surprise, and simply said, "I'd suggest you get Phil to get you a permit to carry that. And it better be on your fucking person at all times."  
  
And then she walked off.  
  
Tony, Bruce, and Clint all shared a look. "Is this a death threat or a sign that she cares for me?" he asked.  
  
"I have no clue," Clint answered truthfully.  
  
However, Tony did as Natasha ordered.  
  
He just made sure to never pull it when in company if he had the choice.

Or take care of it while in company besides Natasha's.  
  
No one needed to see his face when he did either.

**Author's Note:**

> I love competent Tony.
> 
> Edited in on April 1, 2013 (barely, though by A03 clocks, will probably be April 2, 2013)
> 
> Since everyone loves competent Tony so much, I shall say this;
> 
> Leave me a prompt either here or in my email (moonrose8991@gmail.com), or at my tumblr (http://moonrose91.tumblr.com/) and I'll do my best to fulfill it and place it here in this series (see, I made another). The title is long, but accurate, I believe.
> 
> It will be one of the few "prompt series" that will be filled on my main account.


End file.
